User talk:Krayfish
Welcome Hi, welcome to 8Realms Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Maxed.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TheJoycething (Talk) 14:26, 7 May 2011 Thanks Thanks for the work so far Krayfish, it's greatly appreciated. as is all feedback. Your welcome!Krayfish 00:39, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Hello! Thanks for your epic contribution to the wikia. Keep the work up. Zailiner 04:10, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for your interest in the wikia, I've made your account a sysops as you know way around a wikia and there may be occassions where I'm not around to update protected pages, such as the main page. Alright, thanks!Krayfish 19:16, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome msg. I will try to do a little every now and then, depends on work. I am in the process of creating a table for Max Building Lvls by Age and am just about to post the 1st one so if you can fix it a bit go right ahead ;) Jnr Wombat 04:16, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I finished the Clasic age (mostly) and saved it but it didn't link to the main page, how do I get it linked? Page name is Building Levels Jnr Wombat 05:41, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Done. I just editing the main page to add the link there.Krayfish 20:20, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I'm here to help. Once I get farther into the game, I will try to add to the descriptions as well as make more pages. Andodel 02:26, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Recognition There is currently one other fansite called 8RealmsTalk and they also own a website called 8RealmsGuide so were not the only fansite out there. Also speaking from past experience Jagex do all the contacting. ;) TheJoycething 11:18, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Main Page Protection I protected the main page just in case anyone came along and tried to deface it. After some consideration though I feel that these people could be dealt with easily and unprotecting some templates on the main page may lessen the work load on admins. On a side note I was wondering where we wanted to take the featured image, shall we introduce a new one monthly and if so shall we hold a vote on a shortlist of pictures handpicked by staff? Thanks. TheJoycething 18:24, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I agree. We should really only protect a page if it's either prone to vandalism or if only admins should edit it. (Example: A page on our policies would be appropriate for protection.) As for the featured images, I think it should be up to to the editors to nominate an image. Other editors could then post feedback about the image and an admin will have the final say whether or not it will be featured. Since pictures out number articles, I don't think we'll have to limit it to once a month. Instead, that should be the case with articles. (I took this idea from the way RuneScape wiki does featured articles and images, but it's really up to us how we run this wiki.) Well, that's what I have to say about it. Krayfish 19:38, May 14, 2011 (UTC) 8RealmsTalk I'm currently in discussions with 8RealmsTalk, an 8Realms fansite to create a forum on their forums called 8Realms wikia. We can then use this forum to discuss possible changes to the main page etc. I know that wikia has talk pages, comments and a half forum area but I think it'd be great integrating ourselves with the larger 8Realms community. What are your thoughts? TheJoycething 10:05, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm...well, I guess collaborating with other fansites could not hurt, but we shouldn't completely abandon our own forums. But for now, I'm okay with this.Krayfish 19:15, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Buildings It would be appreciated if you could make Buildings a "Category:" page. I tried to do it, but I wasn't allowed to make that change. Jared Thule 20:03, May 16, 2011 (UTC) I'm organizing things according to the game guide, so Storehouse would fall under Resource Storage. I'm not sure why you can't create a category page as anyone can do it, but I'll go ahead and make it for you.Krayfish 20:06, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Request It would be best for everyone if you, or another admin, added the Millitary Units page to the Content Page on the main page. Thanks -wazam123 14:04, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Edit: please delete this page http://8realms.wikia.com/wiki/Balista -wazam123 14:23, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Done. The page has been deleted, but I've been having some problems of my own editing the Contents Page on the main page. I used to be able to do that, but for some reason I can't. Joyce should know.Krayfish 16:46, May 22, 2011 (UTC) thanks a bunch -wazam123 16:51, May 22, 2011 (UTC) found another dupliate page, please delete http://8realms.wikia.com/wiki/Military_Units -wazam123 19:22, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Page deleted.Krayfish 19:42, May 22, 2011 (UTC) On the main page, the facebook link is broken. It should be: http://www.facebook.com/8Realms -wazam123 00:37, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Greetings Thanks bro hope to contribute :3 Hotty 1231 02:33, May 23, 2011 (UTC) No problem.Krayfish 18:57, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey hey :) Thanks for the warm welcoming! Hope to being contributing soon :) Just a little offer: We should make some Skype chat where we can all sit and talk :D Have a good day, Tallibear 18:22, June 9, 2011 (UTC) While I would be more than welcome to, I, unfortunately, do not have skype. Thanks for the offer though!Krayfish 12:42, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey, thanks for the warm, however scripted, welcome, I look forward to helping improve the wikia. Have fun editing!Krayfish 04:30, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Page Help Hey, im confused with these two pages: http://8realms.wikia.com/wiki/Research_Facility_(Building) http://8realms.wikia.com/wiki/Research_Facility_(Key_Structure) what does (building) and (key structure) mean? -Wazam123 01:32, June 13, 2011 (UTC) The two are actually quite different. Key Structures refer to a broad set of buildings. For example, the key structure "Research Facility" includes libraries, universities and research facilities themselves. These names are chosen according to the classification from the game guide.Krayfish 02:22, June 13, 2011 (UTC) okay thanks -Wazam123 16:49, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Another Question, And Bad Pages real page: http://8realms.wikia.com/wiki/Iron_Mine false page: http://8realms.wikia.com/wiki/Copper_mine duplicate page: http://8realms.wikia.com/wiki/Iron_mine real page: http://8realms.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_Beta_Keys duplicate page: http://8realms.wikia.com/wiki/Know_Passwords I was just updating some pages, and i stumbled across these two.My question is, what is the difference between these two pages, i dont see a difference and would like to know which page I should be updating. thanks. Regular Page: http://8realms.wikia.com/wiki/Building_Levels New Page? (idk) http://8realms.wikia.com/wiki/Buildings -Wazam123 17:46, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for pointing those out. Those were duplicate pages and I have removed them. However, the "Buildings" page seems to be a work in progress so I'm not deleting that one yet.Krayfish 20:36, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for the message This is my first time doing "this" but i'll try my hardest to help the people reading this website understand what they need to. Glad to see you help out!Krayfish 19:06, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Question how do you get your signature to be a link? i can only get mine to be letters. -Wazam123 20:47, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm...that's odd. It should be a link automatically by typing 4 ~'s. Not sure why it isn't. 22:30, June 15, 2011 (UTC)]] EDIT: Forgot to sign in. ---- Hey, I've been (more or less) running out of things to do, and definitely the ease of finding things to do on the Wiki. I'm not very far in the game, yet (I'm about 15-20% of the way, nearing the end of Classical), so I don't have a lot of knowledge about the game or strategies to use. I do, however, have a lot of time on my hands, so if you see any projects that really just require a lot of time to get done, leave me a message on my talkpage. Zaros - Ancient god of Runesc ape 05:36, June 17, 2011 (UTC)